Cable trays are generally rigid structures used to support runs of cable. The cable tray can be suspended above the floor of a building or other structure to allow cable to be run from one desired place to another without interfering with people or machinery on the floor of the building. Cable trays may be arranged with a pair of side rails that run generally parallel to one another. A plurality of rungs can be attached to the side rails and may be spaced from one another at set intervals. The cable can lie atop the rungs and can be prevented from sliding off of either end of the rungs by the side rails. The rungs additionally function to tie the side rails together and provide structural support to the resulting assembly.
It is known in the manufacture of cable trays to attach the rungs to the side rails through the use of spot welding. This attachment technique generates sparks and fumes when being performed and requires equipment such as electrodes to be cooled once finished. Also, variations in the strength and integrity of the resulting attachment may occur due to variations in arc voltage, gas flow, and operating amperage when conducting spot welding. The welding tip may be required to be frequently cleaned, which results in slower production. Additionally, should the thickness or type of material being welded change, adjustments to certain parameters such as the welding voltage must be made. These adjustments can also result in a delay in formation of the cable tray. Although particular spot welds in cable trays may form a strong attachment, variation in the welding process may result in the failure of certain welds in the tray thus potentially causing a failure of the entire structure. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.